Hidden Love
by ClockWorkShadow
Summary: Genesis finds the girl of his dreams at one of ShinRa's  masquerade balls. The only problem? He didn't ask her name. So how does he intend on finding her? Genesis/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yay! I finally got internet connection! This is what has been keeping me from my other story, along with writer's block. :/ Anyway I'm happy to be finally getting this out there. This is a Genesis/OC fic. Sorry if they all seem OoC and if there are any mistakes in the text. Please dont forget to review! they make me happy! ^^ Now, Kunsel, be a dear and do the disclaimer!

Kunsel: Fine. Little MissSephy here doesn't own any of these characters except for Vinaya. So go pick on her instead of me! *Attempts to run away*

MissSephy: *catches by ankles and drags him back* Aw! Why not? You're my favorite! *Hugs tightly* Enjoy the story people!

Chapter One

Azure blue eyes scanned the ballroom floor. It was covered in a flurry of ball gowns in every pastel color available. Some danced with suits in elegant swirls. Others mingled with the charming ties. Glittering and metallic masks dawned every face. The only way to distinguish a person was by their eyes. The immense room was topped with a high ceiling and a large chandelier in the center. Tables lined the edge of the dance floor. Each table had a center piece of exotic flowers, arranged extravagantly in polished crystal vases. They were cleared of their plates and utensils an hour ago as the dinner ended.

"Enjoying yourself, Genesis?" came from behind him.

Genesis turned around to see Sephiroth. He was wearing a black, button-down, long-sleeve dress shirt with a silver and teal metallic vest and a matching silver tie. He had black dress pants and shoes. Sephiroth's long silver long silver hair was tied into a low ponytail and hung over his right shoulder like a serpent. His bangs hung evenly on either side of his face. He wore an intricate, cast iron mask. It was made to resemble a wolf. The ears were well proportioned and the muzzle wasn't too far out, with small pointed fangs. It was painted with platinum and black finishing. Black ribbons on each side made it easier to tie and secure the mask on. Sephiroth's glowing mako emerald-grey eyes stared at Genesis, waiting for an answer.

"Hardly." Genesis scoffed "Where is Angeal? I haven't seen him since the dinner."

"I believe he's being dragged around by Zack." Sephiroth smirked "Have you tried mingling with the other guest?"

"Hmph. Not at all. Have you?"

"Not intentionally." Genesis' eyebrow raised behind his crimson and black fox mask. "A very sweet young lady was asking for you." Sephiroth finished with a sly smile.

When Genesis said nothing Sephiroth continued.

"She has the most stunning pair of grey eyes. They were as soft as snow and shinned like polished sterling. Her smile was equally beautiful." He side glanced at the auburn haired man. "I find it hard to describe her voice. It was warm, inviting. I hate to use the cliché description of 'angelic' but it's true. I believe she's the only one who refuses to speak of politics."

Genesis didn't seem to be listening as he took sips of his rich red wine. A waiter in a white dress shirt and black pants is walking around the room carrying a tray full of glasses of champagne. He steadily walked over and offered a glass to each of them. Sephiroth accepted with a mumbled "thank you" while Genesis ignored.

"Well then, I'm going to go and look for Angeal and Zack. Let me know if she finds you." Genesis stared at him confused. Sephitorh smirked mischievously.

"She?" Genesis asks.

"I should have known better than to think you were listening." Sephiroth turns around and begins walking away.

"Wait, who am I looking for?" Instead of giving an answer, he continues to walk away chuckling and waving a hand over his head. Genesis shook the confusion out of his head and blended into the crowd, eyes open for the mystery girl.

The night dragged on. The women were distracted enough not to notice him walking away. Taking this chance of freedom, he escaped out onto the terrace. The cool air swept over him like a river would the rocks and sand beneath it. He walked over to the wide ledge and leaned against it, the tip of his left shoe nudged between the pillars and hanging over the edge. Genesis pushed his mask up so that it perched on the top of his head. He drew in a deep, thoughtful breath. Closing his eyes, he let the light breeze cool the faint sheen of sweat on his face. When he finally opened his eyes they scanned over the scenery. It was a garden. A large expanse of green, so vibrant it over powered the faint lights that were scattered like stars. There was a small, circular courtyard in the center of the garden. The benches lined the edge. In the center a large fountain towered, holding cascading, miniature waterfalls. The night sky was clear and clean. The moon full and the stars danced around it. Eventually Genesis' gaze dropped to his hands which were folded and resting on the cold stone. His mind began to wander away from his body. Traveling to forgotten thoughts that aren't there. His eyes and facial expression became blank as he continued to get lost. He felt so serene, so relaxed that he almost missed the sound of the door opening and the clicking of heels behind him. The steps got closer. In a slight panic, Lakota pulled his mask down and turned around to see his visitor.

A young woman, not older than he, wearing an orange-garnet ball gown. It had a ruffled train that could be taken off. It started at the center of the waist and descended, opening up like curtains being drawn in a theatre. At he bottom of the dress, it was embroidered with black peaks, dotted with rhinestones. The highest peak in the center. The bodice was covered in delicate, matching embroideries with the matching rhinestones. The sweetheart neckline rested comfortably against lightly tanned skin. Thick silk curls, whose color matched and shined like the night sky, flowed down and was pinned to hang against her left shoulder, ending at the top of the dress. Her mask was similar to Sephiroth's except much more elegant and had carefully placed crystals. Familiar grey eyes stared into is blue ones. Where had he seen them before? Genesis couldn't remember. But it was eerie how he was able to recognize them. Orange-garnet gloves reached up just below her elbow. In each gloved hand was a glass of champagne. The gold liquid wriggles in the glass as she walked towards him.

"May I join you?" her voice was warm and alluring. It left him frozen, nervous even. Not sure what to say, he nodded his consent.

She walked over to him and set a glass next to him. A nod of thanks and he took a sip, moving it around with his tongue, feeling the tantalizing pops of bubbles. She looked at him and he stared back once again mesmerized by the lake of silver in her eyes.

"I don't think this party will ever end." and exasperated sigh, "It's nice to finally be able to get some air."

"The ShinRa is known for overdone party's. Although I must say it's nice to have a break from work." Genesis look back towards the fountain. A slight blush dusted his face for a reason he didn't know. It was strange the affect she had on him. He was curious about her, yet he couldn't bring himself to ask her name.

"Really? This is the first time I've been to one of these parties. It's a little… overwhelming." a slight smiled ghosted her features then slowly slipped away. Uncertainty, perhaps even a sliver of embarrassment, shrouded her eyes. Genesis felt and erg to comfort her with an embrace but withheld.

"They take a while to get used to." he tried, "They hosts at least three a year. Sometime more."

The two fell into silence after that. Genesis drifted into the scenery, attempting to recall Sephiroth's words. She let out a slight chuckle, sounding like a playful songbird. He looked at her, confused. She smiled at him. Then he understood what it meant to have his breath taken away. His heart began pounding against his chest and he felt his face burn.

"Hmm… I should have brought my camera. This picture would have looked nice in my gallery." She put up her hands in front of her and made a rectangle, putting Genesis in the middle. Her smile got wider. It was contagious and he couldn't help but smile too. It was odd because it wasn't something he did often.

"There! That's even better!" a giggle, "You have a very charming smile." a cheerful, light tone took in her voice. She walked up to him and looked into his eyes.

"And you, my dear, have a pair of unique and stunning eyes." He said while studying them carefully. Her blush was evident on her face. She looked down at the garden and began fiddling with her gloved hands. His head tilted curiously and his one-sided grin appeared at how cute she looked. She glanced up at him and immediately she looked back down at her hands. The blush darkening to a shade of red. Finally realizing what he was doing, Genesis looked the other way and scratched the lower back of his head. She turned and put both hands on the ledge and looked towards the horizon. He didn't know why he did it, but he walked to her and stood close enough that her dress was being imprinted by his leg. His right hand lay next to hers, leaning in he spoke in her ear.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He whispered.

She turned her head towards him, lips parted slightly. She stared deep into his eyes and searched for something there. Genesis looked gazed back in an attempt to help her. Neither of them realizing just how close they were. His free hand reached up to cup her face and bring it close to his.

Then someone whistled.

Genesis looked down at the court yard to see Zack, Angeal, and Sephiroth staring up at them. Zack with his usual smile, Angeal had his arms crossed, and Sephiroth with that irritating smirk of his. Zack gave Genesis two thumbs up as Angeal smacked the back of his head.

"I hate to interrupt but I'm afraid we have to get going." Angeal sounded apologetic. Genesis knew he was going to regret riding in one car. And he did. Her looked back to her with an apology in his smile.

"Looks like I'll be taking my leave now."

"It is getting rather late." She did nothing to hide her disappointment. She held onto his hand long enough to plant a chaste kiss on the corner of his lips. "Perhaps we'll see each other again."

She started walking to the door, but he held onto her hand until it slipped away and returned to her. He watched as the door shut behind her, she was gone.

"Yo! You coming or not?" Zack's voice called to him loudly. Genesis glared at him. With an indignant "huff", he made his way down. When he finally reached him, Angeal started his interrogation.

"So, what's her name? you seemed to be very fond of her."

"I… I don't know…" He mentally bashed his head against a brick wall at the fact that he forgotten to ask.

"Well, you at least have her number, riiight?" Zack added before whistling a tuneless song. Genesis stopped in his tracks. He hadn't even gotten that. The other three stopped to look at him.

"So how do you intend on finding her again?" Zack asked. The black haired teen held his hands behind his head. Genesis face-palmed. How was he going to find her?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Genesis walked into his bedroom and kicked off his shoes. After shrugging off his black blazer, he tossed it onto the dresser. He went into his bathroom and took off his black vest and tie, setting it on a metal rack on one of the walls. His sock covered feet aimlessly led him to the window-wall. Where he stood undoing the buttons on the cuffs and the rest of his shirt. He let it slip off his shoulders and threw it into the basket in the closet. Genesis stared out the window, leaving his toned upper body exposed. The city lights defined his muscles as the shadows played along the crevasses between. Cinnamon-ginger colored hair shaded his left eye. Pools of blue stared out far from where he was. He yawned, his body begging for sleep. Not wanting to waste time for pajamas he took off his pants and let them sit on the edge of the bed. His boxers remained in place as he slipped between cotton sheets and rested his head against the plush down pillow. Dreams led him back to the mysterious maiden he had met earlier that night.

Genesis woke up the next morning with a somewhat fuzzy feeling in his mouth. He rolled onto his, side back towards the window, and whined into the pillow he was hugging. He lay there for another ten minutes before getting up and turning on his stereo. "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus filled the apartment. He put on a pair of flannel draw-string pants then walked into the bathroom to wash up. There was a loud knock on the door. Genesis went to answer it in the midst of brushing his teeth. Sephiroth was standing on the other side wearing a pea coat and a thick grey scarf. He raised an eyebrow at Genesis, who was still brushing his teeth in front of him. Genesis finally let him in. He rounded the first left into the kitchen. He turned on the faucet and rinsed out his mouth. Sephiroth was in the living room across from the kitchen, looking through Genesis' collection of CD's.

"Since when did you start listening to Secondhand Serenade and My Chemical Romance?" Sephiroth asked.

"When curiosity got the best of me. It was also recommended." He said after putting on a white t-shirt. "Is there a reason why you're here?"

"Thank you, Genesis, for making me feel welcome." Came the sarcastic reply.

"You are _very_ welcome."

"I came to see if you were okay." He took his coat off revealing a fitted black v-neck shirt. "You seemed upset." He ran a hand through his hair and pulled it over his right shoulder.

"How sweet of you to care." He scoffed. "I'm fine by the way, thank you." Genesis went back to his room.

By the time Genesis was finished, he wore a beanie that had a visor, a red leather motorcycle jacket, his white shirt, and dark denim jeans. Sephiroth, who was on his cell phone, hung up and looked at him.

"Do you have any plans for Wednesday night?" The silver haired man asked.

"No, nothing important."

"Would you like to come over for dinner? The others will be there."

"Alright. I don't mind." He adjusted the lapels of his coat. "Ready to go?" Sephiroth nodded.

_Wednesday…_

Genesis sat on the couch, using his Converse clad foot to poke the brunette teen on the floor. Zack had fallen asleep while watching the movie and was beginning to snore. Zack squirmed as he was nudge yet again in his side. Chuckling, Genesis poked again, and much to his amusement, Zack grumbled and scooted farther away from the couch. The glass door opened and the aroma of barbeque filled the air. Sephiroth walked in carrying a large tray full of ribs and chicken, setting it on the counter which doubled as a bar. Genesis continued to stare at Zack who was now drooling on the hardwood.

"He's going to leave a watermark on the wood." Sephiroth stated with disgust.

Sephiroth took a clean rag out of a drawer and walked over to Zack. He wiped off the floor, then lifted up Zack's head by his hair, pushed the rag underneath him, and let his head drop.

"That should be enough." Sephiroth said, now satisfied.

"Although you're going to have to wash it with bleach." Genesis replied.

Genesis rested his feet on Zack's back as Sephiroth sat next to him. Angeal walked in rubbing his hands together.

"If it weren't for the grill, I'd have hypothermia." He sat down in the armchair.

"You're the one who insisted on barbequing." Sephiroth rubbed in.

"I know, but I've been craving ribs lately."

"I noticed. Say, you aren't pregnant, are you?" Genesis teased.

"Of course not. Don't be illogical." Angeal glared.

As if trying to contribute to the conversation, Zack made incoherent noises. The other three looked at him as he wriggled and fell back to sleep. Just then, a soft knocking came from the door. Sephiroth got up to answer the door. He began to have a conversation. A female voice could be heard In the conversation. Genesis and Angeal looked at Sephiroth's back in curiosity. Waiting to see who he was talking to. Sephiroth laughed out, which he never did. Now they were trying to look over his shoulder.

"Let me introduce you to the guys." Sephiroth turned around and slung an arm over the girl's shoulders. "Guys this is Vinaya, my sister." Genesis and Angeal stared at him in shock. Zack mumbled again. "Vinaya, this is Genesis, Angeal, and the rug here," -he pointed at the floor- "is Zack."

"Hi." She waved timidly. Sephiroth turned to her and spoke quietly.

"If you need anything, let me know. When Zack wakes up and starts to annoy you, feel free to harm him." Vinaya looked at her brother confused. "You'll understand soon enough. Where are your keys, so I can get your luggage."

"It's fine, I'll get it later." Sephiroth looked at her. She sighed and began looking through her purse. "Fine." Vinaya put the keys in Sephiroth's outstretched hand.

"I'll show you around when I get back." He smiled at her, tousled her hair, and walked out the door. She was left complaining and trying to fix her hair again.

She sat down on a bar stool after getting her hair settled. Angeal came in with a tray of asparagus grilled with olive oil and corn with the husk still on. Vinaya looked as he set the tray next to the meat, the mouth-watering scent taking over her senses as her stomach growled. Angeal looked down at her and smiled.

"Looks like someone's hungry." He the dark hair man laughed.

"I didn't eat lunch." she said sheepishly.

"Don't worry, neither did Zack. And anyway, there's plenty."

"I hope so. Or else your little brother here will leave us with nothing." Genesis brought up, shaking the boy at his feet.

"Does anyone know where Sephiroth went?" Angeal asked

"Oh, he went to get my luggage from my car. He wouldn't take 'no' for an answer." Vinaya answered.

"Okay. I guess we'll wait for him to come back."

"May I suggest waking up Zack after we've eaten?" Genesis got up from the couch to sit in his favorite spot, a seat away from Vinaya.

"I wouldn't say after we ate, more like after we've served ourselves." Angeal corrected.

"Please, Brother, hurry!" Vinaya put her head down onto the granite countertop and groaned when her stomach growled audibly again.

As if on cue, Sephiroth opened the front door and dropped his load against the wall. He walked into the kitchen after closing the door, snagging a piece of asparagus. After grabbing some plates and setting them down, they began serving themselves. Once Angeal got his plate filled he took a piece of meat, walked to where Zack was and dangled it in front of the boy's face. Zack's eyes opened and he tried to grab the meat but was denied.

"I don't think so. You're going to have to get your own." he chuckled when Zack gave him big, watery puppy eyes.

Angeal went back to his plate with Zack on his heels. The blue-eyed brunette sat between Vinaya and Genesis and created a mountain of food on his plate. They all ate in silence, enjoying the meal. It wasn't until the group was finished eating that Zack realized Vinaya was there. He stared at her, tilting his head to the side like a puppy. Angeal smacked the back of his head.

"Stop staring, it's rude." Angeal chastised.

"But how long has she been here?" He asked. Vinaya giggled.

"I got here about 15 to 20 minutes before we ate. Sephiroth introduced you to me as his rug." another giggle.

"WHAT?"

"I'm sorry Zack but he did." his older brother confirmed.

"Hmm. Anyway," he stuck out his hand, "I'm Zack!" she took his hand and shook it.

"Vinaya, Sephiroth's little sister."

"Sephiroth has a sister?" Zack asked, his voice laced with surprise.

"Well, obviously." Genesis cut in.

Sephiroth came back from the bathroom and hugged his sister from behind. She looked up at him and he tilted his head down to look at her with emerald eyes. His long silver hair falling over his shoulder like rain.

"Good evening." he started, "Shall I show you to your room?"

"Umm… sure let me help you with the carrying." She got up and went to get her things.

After gathering everything, they headed up the stairs. Angeal put his dish in the sink and washed his hands. Zack stayed seated and was gnawing on a bone.

"Does this make me the only one in our entourage who's an only child?" Genesis was baffled.

"I guess so." Angeal said from his place, leaning against the sink.

"Aw! It's okay, Genny! You still have us." Zack tackled Genesis into a hug.

"Zack, get off of me." He growled, controlling what little temper he had left. Seeing that the teen wasn't going to listen, he snapped. "NOW! ZACK!"

Looking like a puppy who just got caught chewing on his master's favorite shoes, Zack crept over to Angeal with his head down and hid underneath his brother's arms. That's when the other two came back and Vinaya went to comfort Zack.

"Aw, sweetheart, what's wrong?" She asked him while wrapping her arms around him and patting his head.

"Mean Genesis won't let me hug him." Zack made a pout-y face.

"Oh, it's okay, darling." She hugged him tighter. "We don't need that mean old Genesis anyway." Vinaya smiled when Zack stuck out his tongue out at Genesis. Angeal and Sephiroth both chuckled when Genesis glared at both of them.

The rest of the evening left Genesis irritated as Zack was happy had a new friend. After his friends left, Sephiroth decided to relax. He laid back into plush silk sheets and closed his eyes. Eventually, his breathing became steady as he continuously lapsed in and out of sleep. The bed dipped in slightly next to him and he opened one eye. Vinaya sat close to him, her hair still damp and cloud grey eyes staring at the ceiling. Sephiroth put a hand behind his head and watched as her eyes began moving in thought. Right when he was about to fall asleep again, she spoke up.

"Hey, Seph?" He opened both eyes and she looked into them. "You really don't mind me moving in with you?"

"Of course not. What makes you ask?"

"I don't know. I guess I felt as if I was intruding, talking to your friends and all." She looked down at her hands. Sephiroth pulled her down into a hug. Vinaya laid her head on his shoulder and allowed him to comfort her. He pulled the covers over them and rubbed her back until she fell asleep.

That night she dreamt of dead fields covered in wilting flowers and a red sky with pitch-black clouds.


End file.
